


A Captain's Duty

by TaylorJ



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorJ/pseuds/TaylorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A captain always takes care of his team</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Captain's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Sinbin prompt](http://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3088.html?thread=2787344#cmt2787344): 
> 
> Every year at the start of the season, Sid reminds the returning players and lets everyone new to the team know that if they need anything at all, all they have to do is let him know. And he really does mean anything.

Dumo's been with the team since training camp; a surprise from the get-go of the season. Even Sid was in the Pouliot camp until the kid showed up, slow and lacking the spark that made him stick around last year. Dumo's had it for weeks now and Sid never really had the talk with him but he thinks that maybe it's time.

He waits until they get to the hotel in D.C., when it's apparent the guy is playing out of his mind and not a threat to be sent down. They both eat a casual dinner with the team and hang around in the lobby bar afterwards, everyone milling about and trying to loosen their nerves. Dumo actually looks a little stressed around the mouth and tense at the corners of his eyes. Sid pats himself on the back, metaphorically, because he knows he'll be able to help settle him down.

Dumo's at the bar, waiting to close out the small tab he ran, when Sid sidles up next to him. "Been playing good, Dumo," he says, pulling the bill card away when the bartender places it down.

"Sid!" He jumps and turns towards him, reaching for the bill. "Come on, man," he says when Sid slides his credit card in, "I had that."

Sid just smiles and slides the bill back across the bar. "Think it's time we've had a talk. You have a few minutes?"

"Here?" He asks, looking around at their remaining teammates.

"Your room work?" Sid asks, grabbing his card when the bartender gives him back the bill. He signs, smiling to himself while Dumo stutters beside him. "Relax, man," he laughs. "Just a captain-to-teammate talk, nothing big."

Dumo swallows hard before nodding, "Now?"

"Yeah, I'm all settled down here, too."

"Alright," he says. They wave to the few who still sit near the bar as they walk out into the lobby. Dumo's silent while they wait for the elevator, biting his lip and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Sid feels like laughing again but he thinks that it would be rude. He follows Dumo into the elevator and relaxes against the wall while he presses the button for their floor. "Big game tomorrow," he says once the doors have shut and the elevator starts it's climb.

"Kind of nervous about it," Dumo admits, pulling one hand out of his pocket and rubbing at his elbow.

"Just another game," Sid smiles.

"Yeah, right. You try saying that when you've got Ovi coming at you…" he remarks and Sid barks a laugh just as the doors open. He follows Dumo to his room.

"He's really not that bad to play against and you and Benny have been shut down this year. Don't let who you'll be facing throw you off your game or you'll never have a good one again."

Dumo smiles softly at him in reply before unlocking the door and stepping in. "Sorry it's a mess," he says, hurrying forward to grab his coat off the floor and shuffle his laptop out of the way. "Ran in and out earlier." He says sheepishly.

"No worries," Sid smiles, waiting for Dumo to sit on the bed before settling himself close by. "I just wanted to have a quick chat with you, about your expectations of the team, mine of you."

Dumo wrinkles his brow in confusion, "Didn't I already have that talk with Jim?"

Sid smiles and shakes his head, "On a professional level, yeah. I just wanted to talk to you on a teammate level. Let you know that you can come to me with any issue and I'll do my best to solve it."

His concern melts as Sid talks and he's smiling by the time Sid's done. "Thanks, man."

"Yeah, I mean, I remember how it was my first year, you know? It can get tough out here and when we're on the road; missing your family and friends. I just want you to know that I'm here for you," Sid smiles, reaching his hand across the small space between them and settling it high on Dumo's knee, "with whatever you need."

Dumo's eyebrows jump up as quickly as he does, startled into backing up into the nightstand between the two hotel beds. Sid just keeps his easy smile, shuffling across the sheets closer to him. Dumo has his hands up in front of him as he tries to back away.

"Brian, relax," Sid says, reaching out again and grabbing one of his hands.

"Dude, what are you–"

"Seriously, man, I'm your captain, it's my responsibility to make sure you're happy here and doing well. You've been playing great and you seem like you're getting along with everyone really well. I just wanted you to know I'm here, if you need." Sid says it as suggestively as he can manage, leaning closer so he's peering up at Dumo through his eyelashes.

"You've gotta be shitting me," Dumo mumbles, mostly to himself, reaching up with his free hand to scrub across his eyes.

"No joke."

"You're definitely fucking with me," he says, quickly moving his hand away and hurrying to open the bathroom door and then the closet. "Flower, Duper, you can come out now," he's calling, shifting things around and pulling out random draws. "I'm not falling for this!"

Sid can't stop himself from laughing once he realizes what Dumo's thinking, the sound bubbling out of him. Dumo turns to him, startled, and Sid has one hand on the bed to keep himself from laughing his way to falling off the bed. "No joke," he repeats, one hand held in front of him as his laughter starts to dissipate. He lets out the last few chuckles before he lifts his head high enough to say, "Captain's honor," before falling into a fit again.

Once he finally pulls himself together, Dumo's looking at him like he's crazy. Sid wipes at the corner of his eyes and gestures at the bed across from him and waits for him to sit before he speaks.

"No Flower or Duper, I promise." He chuckles softly again, "And no pressure either. I offer this to all the guys on the team if it's obvious they're sticking around a while. You need someone to hang out with when you can't fall asleep the night before a big game? Call me. You're running around too hyped after a huge win? Call me. Missing your girlfriend back home and need some intimacy?" He makes sure Dumo's looking him in the eye before he says, as sincerely as he can, "Call me, Brian. It's a captain's duty to care for his team and I do."

Dumo's just shaking his head a little in disbelief, squeezing his hands together across his lap. "So friend-type shit, if I ever need somebody to—"

"Whatever means whatever, I don't put a label on it. You need a friend? Cool. Need a drinking partner? Not really, but I'm great at making sure you get back to the hotel. Need your dick sucked? I'm your guy."

Dumo sputters, his face blushing red. "You don't mean that literally, do you?" He asks.

Sid slides off the bed to his knees and crawls across the small space between them. He settles his hands on Dumo's knees and softly pushes them apart. He rubs both hands up his thighs, looking up at him from his spot on the floor. He licks his lips and watches Dumo's eyes darken, "Yeah, I do."

Sid slides his hands up until his wrapping his palms around Dumo's waist, kneading at the skin on his hips where there's the tiniest buildup of fat. Dumo's cheeks are turning pink and his mouth drops open on an inhale as Sid slides his fingers across the waistband to the button and zipper at the center, deftly undoing the younger man's pants. He pushes down and Dumo lifts up, both of them sliding his pants and boxers over his ass. Sid takes it from there, pulling them down his legs until they settle around his ankles, before shifting closer and spreading Dumo's legs further apart.

"You can stop me, anytime, okay?" He asks, rubbing his hands on Dumo's thick thighs, fingers tangling in the coarse hair. He slides them up to the crease where his hips meet the top of his thighs and wiggles his fingers into the dip, leaning forward and licking a stripe up Dumo's half-hard cock.

Sid feels him slowly getting into it, settling his hands behind him on the bed to keep himself upright, his dick twitching further to life. Sid keeps licking around the head, curling his tongue around the crown. He waits until he's fully hard before closing his lips over the head and tonguing at the slit. Dumo inhales sharply and Sid smirks around his girth, glancing up at him from underneath his eyelashes as he slides further down his length. He massages one hand in the crease Dumo's legs make, dragging the other lightly over his skin and between his legs to cup his balls. Sid rolls them in his hand to feel the weight, pulling his mouth up to the head and then sliding back down.

He sets a slow pace, rocking back and forth, up and down his length while just cupping his balls. Dumo's fingers itch at the bedspread, Sid can hear it, but he keeps his rhythm, smirking to himself every time Dumo's inhales hitch. His jaw is only just starting to ache when Dumo finally loses his composure, one of his hands coming to rest on Sid's shoulder and fingering at his collarbone through his shirt. Sid groans soft and deep and Dumo jerks at the sensation, his hand gripping at Sid as he leans back to thrust up just a little.

Sid lets him, relaxing his jaw and swallowing around the head whenever it hits the back of his throat. Dumo's moaning soft syllables above him and Sid cricks his head the tiniest bit to look up at him before Dumo's choking out, "Gonna come. Sid," and slapping at his shoulder. Sid just smirks again and drops his eyes for another two thrusts, Dumo curling over him and his hand spasming on his shoulder. He swallows, licking Dumo clean as he pulls his way off.

When he's done he leans back on his heels, Dumo's hand sliding off his shoulder. Dumo's eyes are half-lidded and he looks like he just finished a shift on the ice, cheeks pink with color. Sid adjusts himself in his pants before pushing up to his feet, patting Dumo on the shoulder when he reaches for his waist.

Dumo makes a noise in the back of his throat, part-whine, part something else.

"Don't worry about me, man. My job's to take care of you guys, whatever you need."

Dumo just laughs softly, reaching down between them to pull his pants up. "I believe that now," he's saying, just as there's a knock on the door. "Whos'it?" He calls, come-drunk and pliable as he lifts his hips.

"Sid there?" A Russian accent calls and Sid just smirks, adjusting his hard-on as he makes his way to the door.

Dumo's staring wide-eyed at him when he looks back at the bed, one hand on the doorknob. "Whatever you need," he repeats, pulling the door open and walking out into the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://taylorj8771.tumblr.com)


End file.
